(a). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new terminal assembly, in which a conductor clamp is molded integrally. The conductor clamp includes a fastening piece and a leaf spring, whereby a corresponding pin can be gripped in place tightly without being disengaged un-intentionally.
(b). Description of the Prior Art
Each of the conventional terminal structures as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, comprises a male member 10, a female member 20, a plurality of conductor pins 30 and 40, which are to be assembled together by means of fastening arms 50 and fastening holes 60 in the male and female members 10 and 20 respectively. Since both the male and female members are to be connected together by means of the fastening arms, the size of the whole terminal structure has to be increased so as to occupy a given space; in other words, no matter how many pins the terminal structure has, a given number of fastening arms must be provided, and therefore the structure of the terminal becomes quite complicated which causes a higher manufacturing cost. Moreover, once a male member and a female member are assembled together, they are unable to be disengaged unless the two fastening arms are removed simultaneously; in other words, it is rather difficult to assemble or disassemble.
Further, after a pin is inserted into a pin hole, the pin will be held in place by means of a gripping leaf conductor inside the pin hole; however, the gripping leaf conductor is merely a leaf spring serving as a conductive means, and it has little gripping force to insure a complete conduction; therefore, complete conduction can only be obtained by means of the connection of the male and female members.